Silver Key Cove
Silver Key Cove is a small fishing village located in eastern New New England. History Silver Key Cove is pretty dull most of the time, and isn't good for much other than fish. It makes a decent starting location for new cultists, though. Places of Interest As a small village, Silver Key Cove doesn't have much in the way of business. Wormwood's hut Dark Priest Wormwood can be found in a small shack that serves as both his living quarters and laboratory. The place is littered with metavitalic equipment, much in need of repair, and disheveled papers and books about thulhu. Despite being quite mad, and not very good with people, Wormwood is the only representative of the League in Silver Key Cove, and he is the one new cultists will have to go through to join. Sacred Grove Not far from Wormwood's hut, there is a sacred grove in middle of the woods around the village where Pokénomicons can be bound to their owners. The beach A staircase carved into the cliff leads down from the main village to the beach below. This is a decent place to encounter marine thulhu. A pier extends from the edge of the beach, to which a bunch of fishing sailboats are tethered. During the day, these boats are all out on the water, and their sails cover the view of the sea. Altar overlook An ancient altar to Icthultu stands on a bluff overlooking the ocean and beach below. Nobody really thinks about the altar anymore, but the overlook has the best view around, and it's a popular picnic spot. The School There aren't enough children in town to merit more than this old one-room schoolhouse, and the teachers aren't that great. If you need to find kids, though, you can find them here in the morning and afternoon and outside in the impromptu soccer field after school lets out. Demographics Most of the men in town are fishermen, who fish during the week and then drive their wares up to Dukesport to sell at the Friday market. Shopping If you like fish, you're in luck! Fish stew is a staple in Silver Key Cove, but it's usually pretty good because of how fresh the meat is. There are some small stores that import basic supplies from Dukesport, but if you want anything special you'll have to have it ordered. There are no sellers of thulhu training or metavitalic equipment to speak of. Pokéthulhu *There is an Audrythu near the schoolhouse, convincing students to all be nice to each other and other unnatural things. *Marine thulhu can be encountered on the beach. *The graveyard behind Maple's house has some undead/dark thulhu, like Boney Retriever and Dim Haunter. Cultists If there are some other cultists in town, say who they are and what kind of thulhu they have. Geography Route 7 leads north to Dukesport, which is about 22 miles away along the route. Lake Gali is 20 miles northwest. It's possible to get up to Dukesport by sailing north along the coast and around Alaozar Point, but it's faster to just use Route 7. Category:Places